With all my heart
by TigressLuver
Summary: tigress remebers her dark past with her love as danger comes between friends who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

On a cool summers night Po stays awake thinking about the 3 weeks he spent after defeating the evil Tai lung. Obviously day dreaming of every person he's met while staying at the jade palace.

Monkey: "cool dude, but can he stand my pure awesomeness"?

Viper: "has been the nicest to me ever since my first day"

Crane: "ma man! The coolest"

Mantis: "also cool but how come he always begs me to cook my famous noodles"?

Tigress: "a whole other story! Not that social, always criticizes me, but I can't help on how pretty she is her amber eyes, her thin curvy body, her"...-

Po finally snaps back into reality and yawns. "Man I need some sleep" he scratches his bottom and finds a comfortable spot on his bed mat and drifts to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning gong goes off and a minute later the furious five opens their doors and stand in the hallway to greet their master.

"Good morning master" they all said

"Morning stude-"then he realizes Po isn't there

"Panda …panda!!!!!!"

"Wha??"Po comes out yawning and stretching

"Panda try to wake up on time like the others" shifu says obviously frustrated

"Ok master" then he bows in respect

Then everyone heads out to breakfast Po rushes to begin making breakfast

"Sooooo… anyone had any pleasant dreams last night?" Monkey starts trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well I dreamed that I was back home with my parents dancing with my lucky ribbon" viper says sipping her rice porridge "mmm this is good Po" she continues

"Well I dreamed that I was defeating the greatest bandit in china…..Santa" says monkey

"Santa? As in Santa Claus?" Po was as confused as ever

"Yeah he may drop by at your house and gives you gifts while your asleep but he could steal my almond cookies if I give him the chance. You k now he steals peoples cookies right?"

The whole room groaned. "Um monkey there are two reasons why your dream sounds ridiculous first is the Santa does not exist! And even if he does he's supposed to eat your cookies." mantis began "that's the whole point."

After mantis and crane tells everyone their dream the awkward silence continues.

So tigress what did you dream about? Viper asks

Tigress sits up straight "nothing really" despite of her very unusual dream she had of her past as a child.

"Oh really?" viper says "well I heard talking in your room and it sounds like you talk in your sleep"

n-no I don't tigress begins pushing away her plate "I'm going to meditate"

Then she leaves the room

"Wow that was weird" mantis says slowly finishing his breakfast.

"I thinks she's hiding something ... as usual" viper got suspicious really quick "I shouldn't meddle into her personal life that's just plain rude"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During break from training Po decides to get to know the furious five a little better by giving each of them interviews. After the four it was tigress's turn.

Po nervously makes his way to the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom to find the female feline quietly meditating.

"Uh tigress" Po starts before he can say anything else she raises one finger telling him to wait

She opens her eyes and turns around "what do you want?" she says

"Well I was thinking to interview everyone in the palace and you're the only one left that hasn't been interviewed yet" he laughs nervously

"Ok how does this work?" she was a curious as ever

'Well I give you 10 questions and you must answer every single one of them" Po explains

"Well sounds fair question one"

"Ok what is your favorite color?"

"Red"

"What's your age?"

"25"

"Who was your first love?"

Tigress face goes blank "wha-what?"

"Oh was that too personal?" Po apologizes

"Um no I have to answer any way" tigress closes her eyes remembering her dark past with her first love.

When she was 14

Wide awake in her bed she can't believe her eyes

"What are you doing in here tai lung?"

She finds the snow leopard in her room in her things seeing a note in his hands

"Oh nothing just reading on how much you adore me and my manly charm" he snickers

"Don't flatter yourself" she says in a disgusted voice

"Don't need to your doing it for me" he chuckles

Tigress grabs the paper and rips it to pieces

"Get out"

"Or what you will tell master shifu?" he says

She tries to walk around him to the door but he grabs he by the waist and pulls her back.

"Let me go" she says in a soft voice

'You can't run away from love forever tigress I will find you" tai lung says turning her around to face him.

"This is crazy were sibling we can't love each other" she whispers as a tear drop falls to her cheeks.

She heart skips a beat as he pushes her softly against the rice paper wall.

"This is insane" she says as he kisses her neck.

"I know but I can't stand it much longer" he says he leans forward hands still on her waist as they both lean to kiss.

His lips softly touch hers and they break the kiss staring into each other's eyes.

They kiss again neither of them breaking the kiss Tai lungs hands slowly make their way up to her back.

Tigress rests her hands on his warm chest.

They stop kissing this time and hug

"Tai lung"

"Yes tigress'

"Promise you would never leave me"

"I promise"

"Tai lung"

"Yes?"

I – I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

Not realizing Po still sitting there her snaps his fingers in her face.

"Wha?" tigress looks around and sees Po still waiting for his answer.

"Oh sorry I was thinking about your question" she hesitated to say

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to" Po looked nervous

"I want to" tigress says giving him that serious look

"Ok" he gets ready to jot down her words

My first love was……. No one

"Whaaaaat? Nobody not a soul?"

"Nope"

"A crush?"

"Nope"

"A first kiss?"

"Nope"

"Nothing?"

"No Po I know it's hard to believe but I don't think I'm ready for that kind of stuff, I need to focus on my training" she lied

"But your freakin 25!!!! You had to have at least one experience!" Po couldn't believe it before he could say another word the gong rang telling everyone break time is over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the training hall everyone was doing their regular training

Crane on the jade tortoise dodging the deadly arrows

Viper on the pipes that spit out fire

Monkey at the spiky hoops

Tigress on the seven swinging clubs while balancing on the spinning dragons below

And Po still at level zero getting bored of the lifeless punching figure he watched the others train.

"Po! Don't just sit around do something!"

Po turned around to see a small red panda behind him.

"But master shifu I'm a little tired of punching this thing... im so bored its not even funny" Po looks at everyone being busy.

"Come with me" the red panda motions Po to follow him into a strange room full of armor and swords "this was my personal training room and now it's yours" shifu bows

"Really? You mean it its mine? All mine?" Po was too excited to get the words out of his mouth

"Yes dragon warrior enjoy" shifu says as he leaves the room to Po

"Wow this is totally awesome!" Po looks around at the equipment

"Cant wait to try it tomorrow" he sighs and gets ready to make dinner

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the kitchen the furious five sit at the table waiting for Po's famous noodles.

He makes four bowls and hands them out.

"Po I might want to says this a couple of times but this is really good" mantis said sipping his soup

"Tigress don't you want to try some?" viper looking curious at why the tiger hasn't spoken since she came back from the peach tree.

"I'm just not that hungry" she says pushing her chair "I think I'm going to bed"

After tigress leaves the kitchen the awkward silence comes back

"What up with her? She's never this quiet" monkey says with his empty bowl he begs Po for more.

"Maybe she on her monthly" crane said snickering in his soup

"Despite her monthly curse that's not the problem" viper says defending her good friend

"Besides she might tell me tonight I'm sleeping over in her room it's our friendiversarry "

How do you know she will tell you? Mantis says challenging the python

"She will trust me" viper

Gets up and leaves the four males behind

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tigress and viper sit on the cherry wood floor with their pajamas on.

"So let's talk" viper says while dipping a marshmallow in melted chocolate

"About what?" tigress says confused

"Well I noticed that you haven't talked the whole day I thought something was wrong" viper says eating the chocolate covered marshmallow

"Oh I wasn't talking cause um I don't know" tigress hesitated

"Don't give me that you've been upset ever since Po spoke to you at the peach tree" viper motioned next to the surprised feline.

"He told me it was about your interview he thinks your upset about the question he asked you I have no clue what it was but it could sound personal" viper tried to look into tigress's troubled mind

"Well I am upset but not that much besides I'm over it" she turned around to drink her green tea

"His question was about him isn't it? About the T word" viper said looking around for listeners

"Yes he did and that's the only time I thought about him has still in my heart and I hate him for that"

Tigress says putting down the cup and clutching her pillow close to her chest.

"You really liked him didn't you" viper wanted to hug her but felt that it was difficult

"I didn't just like him he stole my heart and just threw it away I will never love again I swore of it and even if I do I will never forgive myself of those five minutes with him" tigress said as she drifted to sleep

Viper slept a few minutes after.

Tigress couldn't sleep she started thinking about the time she was actually happy with her life

"How could I let this slip away I want to hold him just one more time" as she closed her eyes "my happily ever after."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the gong wakes up the students earlier than usual.

"Good morning master" the furious five says as they greet their master

Sigh "where's Po?" Shifu says shaking his head

Monkey points at Po's door telling him he's still asleep.

"For the love of! Po! Get up!!" Shifu yells as he pounds the rice paper door

"Wha? Huh? What's going on?" Po says as he opens his door.

"You over slept again" Viper explains

"But don't we wake up in 30 minutes?" Mantis says curious as ever.

"Yes but I have a very important announcement after you eat breakfast and meet me at the courtyard at once" Shifu says leaving the five and Po in the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think the announcement is? Says Monkey.

He's finally getting married…..I hope Crane says eating his eggs.

At his age?! I don't think so. Mantis says finishing his food

Po looks around to see Tigress isn't there.

"Um have you guys seen Tigress anywhere? Her food is getting cold." Po asks the four

"I think she's at the peach tree she said she had to go think you know clear her mind." Viper explains remembering the talk they had last night.

About what? Mantis says

"None of your business it's her issue" Viper says giving him a wink

"Ohhhhhh I see the problem" Mantis says shaking his head and whispers to Monkey.

"Cant believe she's still not over that whole Tai Lung thing." He whispers as Po notices their little exchange.

"What about Tai Lung?" Po questions

Uhhhhhhhhhh BYE! Everyone says as they leave the confused giant panda in the empty kitchen.

"Um ok that was weird" Po says tossing his apron on the stove.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you all for coming students this is very important news. You all know the Imperial City?" Shifu says.

"Yes master" they all say

"Well next week is their oldest daughter's carination and the emperor wants us to guard the Imperial scroll." Shifu explains

"Guard it? From who?" Crane asks

"From a dangerous group called the Huns they invaded many cities for a long time and when they found out the Imperial scroll still existed they decided to go after it." Shifu explains

What's so important about this Imperial scroll? Po asks

"It contains the power to rule the east side of China the master of the Huns longed to be one of the emperors now he gets the chance to claim it." Shifu says

"I bet its blank" Po suggests snickering a little

"It's not its real! Its rare! And it's to be guarded by us! Now pack your bags were going east." Shifu says leaving the four and Po in the courtyard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Po was in charge to pack food and supplies so he decides to get some peaches from the sacred peach tree, on his way there he hears crying.

"What the ….Tigress? Are you crying?" Po says walking slowly towards her.

"No" she says quickly wiping away her tears

"It's ok to cry. What's the matter?" he says sitting next to her.

"Nothing just forget it" she says looking away , avoiding Po's jade eyes

"Tell me is it about what I asked you the other day?" Po asks

"Well sort of" before she could finish her sentence Po breaks in

"It's ok to never have anyone like you it's not like your ugly or anything"

All tigress could do was glare into his eyes "fine then I won't tell you my problem" she said crossing her arms.

"No no no please tell me!" Po begs

"Ok but you must promise that you will not tell Shifu or repeat it to anyone" she says pointing her finger in his face.

"Understood" he says

"Ok well.. To be honest I lied about not having a first love experience I- I just said it to keep myself from remembering what it felt like." She begins

"Ok so who was he?" Po says getting interested

"Well just promise not to scream or flood me with questions" she points out

"Deal" he says

"Ok it was …… uhh well I can't put it out right"

"Well then whisper it to me" Po says growing impatient

Ok its( whispers into Po's ears. his eyes get wide)

"You said who now?!?!?!?!?!" Po says freaking out

"Tai Lung" she repeats

"How did this happen?"

"How could you do this?"

"What were you thinking?!?!?!"

"Po"

"Yeah"

"You're flooding me with questions"

"Oh sorry"

"The truth is I wasn't thinking I was stupid why didn't I see this coming?" she questions herself.

"How did it happen?" Po asks

Tigress tells him the story of when she was 14 and the time she kissed him in her bedroom.

"You told him you loved him?" Po says

"Those are the three words I'll regret for the rest of my life" she sobbed

Po hugs her "it's ok so why did he leave you?"

"He didn't leave me I left him" she continued crying

"Why?"

"Well he tried to steal the dragon scroll and when he destroyed the valley he…..he killed my grandfather!" she cries even harder

"Its ok you have a friend that cares a lot" Po says trying to comfort her.

"Who?" Tigress says confused

"Uh… me?" Po says in disbelief

"Oh ok let's get back to packing" she suggests

They both get up and walk down the stairs

"Oh and Po?" she says

"Yeah?"

"If you tell anyone about our little moment I'll strangle you!" she says showing him her fist

"Ok ok" sheesh!

"Po"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She says as they both walk down the stairs to get ready for their mission.

THIRSTY FOR MORE SEND ME REVIEWS OF WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY THERE IS MORE TO COME SEE YOU ALL SOON

OH AND R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

After three hours of packing the furious five !o and master shifu were able to finish in time

"Food"

"Check"

"Clothing"

"Check"

"Tents"

"Check"

"Ok I think were ready to begin our long journey to the imperial palace." Shifu says as they start loading the wagon with their belongings.

They finally finished and started heading down the stairs

"Po you are in charge of the wagon" Shifu says pointing at him.

"Um Master Shifu how exactly am I supposed to bring the wagon down the stairs?" Po asks

Shifu stops dead on his tracks and turns around.

"That I didn't think about" he says thinking of a plan.

"I know he can take the shortcut" Mantis said pointing at the short hill beside the peach tree.

"We had the short cut this whole time?!?!?!? Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?!?!?!?" Po says with anger.

"Well it was so funny watching you tumble down the stairs every time that no one wanted to tell you" monkey says snickering.

"May we please get going we have a lot of time ahead of us" Shifu said impatiently.

He and his student head down the stairs as Po uses the short cut they later on meet at the exit of the village.

They finally reach the Thread of Hope where the furious five had been defeated by Tai Lung.

Po stops and stares at the used to be bridge . Now it was just two ropes on one end of the bridge.

"How in the world are we supposed to get across?" Po says looking down into the darkness underneath.

"That I didn't think about either" Master Shifu says once again.

"Crane could fly us to the other side" mantis suggested.

As crane picks up Mantis and Viper, Po looks at him nervously.

"How is he supposed to lift me?" He thought

Crane finally sets Master Shifu down and goes to get Po.

"Ok buddy just hold out your arms and maybe just maybe I'll try not to drop you" he says

"How is that's supposed to make me feel better?" Po asks

"It doesn't I just always wanted to say that!" Crane says while picking Po up.

Po keeps his eyes closed the entire time practically screaming

"I don't wanna die! I wanna live!"

"Po"

"I haven't even had my first kiss yet!!!"

"Po"

"Please don't drop me!!"

"Po!"

"Huh?"

"Your on the other side" Crane says putting his straw hat back on.

"Alright students were heading east" Master Shifu says pointing in the right direction

"How do you know where the imperial palace is without a map?" Po asks

"I memorized it there are only three maps in existence you know" Shifu explains as they head into a forest.

Tigress sees a strange figure in the bushes from the corner of her eye she turns around to see but the figure vanishes.

"That was weird" she said under her breath

"What was?" Viper asks

"I could have sworn I saw something moving in the bushes" she says

"It was probably the wind" Viper says and keeps going

"Maybe your right" Tigress says as she follows the others from behind

A while later she sees the figure again this time even closer.

"Who's there?" She says turning around quickly she observes the bush and finds nothing, she shrugs and turns around to see a jaguar.

Tigress seems to recognize its face.

"Tigress is that you?" The figure says as it steps toward her slowly.

"Rin?" Tigress says

"Tigress who are you talking to?" Master Shifu says as he sees the figure too

"And who is this?"He says still not realizing who it really was.

"That's Rin master shifu remember?" Tigress explains

"Rin?!?!? It can't be I thought you were dead" Master Shifu says slowly approaching his long lost student.

"Who's Rin?" Po asks

"She was Shifu's second student she was learning the arts of kung fu the same time Tigress was they were really close friends" Viper explains.

"Yeah until she ran away" Mantis said

Viper hisses at him

"You must be the Dragon Warrior it's an honor to meet you" Rin says while bowing to Po.

"How did you know that I was the dragon warrior?" Po says looking at her in a confused way

"We have heard much about you" Rin says

"We?" Master Shifu asks

"Oh I'm sorry there are others here" says Rin

"Oh" Tigress says

"If it's no harm to ask where are you all headed" Rin asks

"Were going to the imperial palace" Tigress says

"Yea were going to guard the-humph!"

Before Po could finish is sentence tigress covers his mouth with her paw and whispers in his ear.

"You are not to tell anyone about our mission not even her! Understood?" Po nods and she pulls her hand away.

"If it's not any trouble I could show you the way out of the forest" Rin suggest helping Po with the bags.

"It won't be much trouble we could use your help" Master Shifu says as he follows her further into the forest.

It wasn't long until they reached and area with black tents.

Tigress noticed that Rins clothes matched the tents.

Shifu noticed that the tents had red markings on them he gasps and steps back.

"Your one of them?" He asks

"One of who?" Rin says as she turns around to face her master.

"You think I'm one of the Huns?" She says looking blankly at him with a smile

"Well that's what I was thinking" he said noticing ninja figure coming out of the tents.

"Now shifu what would you do if you saw the Huns right now?" She asked

"I would fight them" Shifu says getting his students into battle stance.

"Well then...get ready to fight" Rin says as she lunges at them.


	5. Chapter 5 Authors notes!

**Author's notes**

**You all must have noticed that I only post my chapters every week. Well that's how I will add new chapters to my story.**

**If you want to check the progress or the percentage you would find that in my profile I will log in every day from 3:30-6:00.**

**If you have any concerns or ideas for my next story which is called "Out to the blue" a PoxTigress story you can leave that in my inbox.**

**Well that's all I gotta say or type I guess.**

**And thank you for the support gabster357 it's been a pleasure hearing from you cheers!**

Don't forget to R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Shifu blocks Rin's surprise attack but to his surprise he doesn't realize that she's right behind him.

As more ninjas come out of the tents tigress and the others charge at them.

"So shifu how long can you stand my attacks?" Rin says surprising shifu from behind with a power kick in his back.

"I don't believe this you were one of my prized students" Shifu says while dodging her painful blows.

"Well believe it because this is only the beginning" Rin says as she knocks him to the ground unconscious.

"Po help Master Shifu" Tigress yells at the helpless panda.

But before Po could even make a step I giant mechanical bird lands in front of him crushing the black tents.

"You idiot! I said land on the other side!" Rin yells at the minion controlling the bird.

Tigress stops fighting the ninjas and heads for Rin.

Without Rin noticing she pulls her ear until her head hits the ground.

"Tigress you almost broke my nose you're going to have to pay for that" Rin says as she jumps in the air so high no one could see her for a minute.

"Where did she go?" Po says looking in the sky

After that Rin appears landing on Tigress.

The helpless tiger lays deep in the earth's crust in pain

"Grab the master were leaving" Rin says pointing at her minions

"Yes master Rin" they said as they load master shifu into the bird.

Just then a giant ninja comes out of the tents.

"Master you summoned me?" The ninja bows

"Yes take care of them and report to our headquarters" she instructs.

After that the mechanical bird lifts from the ground and starts flying away.

"She's getting away!" Po says while helping tigress to her feet.

"Any ideas?" Viper says as the giant ninja walks slowly towards them.

The ninja was at least bigger than Po. A lot bigger.

"Charge!!! " Tigress yells as they all head towards the giant.

Suddenly he manages to bounce them all off his belly at least 3 miles away. As he hears a loud thud .he smiles and walks away to the Huns destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the furious five and Po recover from the incident.

"Worst idea ever" Crane says as he looks for his straw hat.

"What just happened?" Mantis says as he rubs his throbbing head.

"We just got skadooshed" Po said as he struggles to get on his feet.

Tigress couldn't believe what had just happened. She tried to imagine it as a dream but no matter how hard she tried it got a lot worse.

"Why did they kidnap master shifu?" Monkey asked

"I think I know why" Tigress says dusting the dirt off her clothes.

"What would they possibly want with master shifu?" Viper asks

"Well let's just say they needed some directions to the palace. Since he is the only one who knows the way there, they want to get there first to steal the scroll."

"Oh I understand" Po says as he finally gets to his feet.

"So how do we get there now?" mantis says.

Tigress now realizes that she had to be the leader.

Everyone begins to think especially Po. Minutes have past and not one idea to help them.

"Ok I got nothing" said Monkey

"Nada" says Viper

"Nope" says Crane

"Absolutely hopeless let's just go home and forget about all this" Po said finally giving up.

"And just leave master shifu behind? We can't and besides I don't even think we know the way back" Crane says.

"Wait what did you just say Po?" Tigress says quickly developing an idea

"That this is hopeless"

"No after that"

"Forget about all this"

"Before that"

"I love you?"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Just go home?"

"Yeah" she said

"Why didn't I think about this earlier?" Tigress says

"I don't get it what does that have to do with anything?" Mantis says while pacing back and forth

"Well remember when Master Shifu said that he memorized the map?"

"Yeah but what does that mean?" Monkey says

"Well where else can you memorize something?" Tigress says trying to jog their memory.

"Uh the library?" Viper asks confused

"Exactly the library in the jade palace! That where the map could be." She says with excitement

"Well uh I… want to…uh never mind" Po says as her turns away

"What were you about to say?" Tigress asked

"Oh nothing … just that I discovered something in the dragon scroll that's all" he says avoiding her amber eyes.

"Ok whatever lets go Crane I could use you to get across the bridge" she says as crane follows her.

"I wouldn't really call it a bridge anymore I would call it a giant pit of death" Mantis joked.

"We will meet you all back here in an hour" Tigress says as she runs away with Crane by her side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am going to ask you one more time old man! Where is the palace?!" Rin yells at the helpless red panda.

"I am not telling you! "He yells

"Well fine you know Tigress's life lies in your hands I would tell my enemies where the Imperial palace was if I were you" Rin growls in his ear.

"What can you possibly do to Tigress?" Shifu asks

"The things I did to her 11 years ago." Rin says with an evil grin on her face.

"What?" Shifu says more confused than before.

"You heard me I shattered her heart just like that" Rin says as she snaps her fingers.

"Ill tell you what Rin you let me go and I won't kick your ass." shifu says with a harsh tone.

"Ok sure you know I did her many favors for my own bidding." She started

"What on earth are you talking about?" Shifu says with anger.

"Well a week before the choosing of the dragon warrior I decided to go my separate ways,

Since Tai lung was still there I decided to match them up." Rin explains

"What the hell were you thinking? They hate each other!" Shifu began but Rin cut him off

"I matched them up so when there to busy loving each other I would have a higher chance of becoming the dragon warrior."

"You set them up?" Shifu asks in surprise

"I did more than that" she says

And the flashback begins.


	7. Chapter 7

-FLASHBACK-

On a sunny afternoon after Shifu has just told his students about the choosing of the dragon warrior? Rin suggests that it's now or never.

"Hey Tigress!" Rin says "I was thinking since my birthday is tomorrow I was wondering maybe we could have a sleepover in my room."

"Sure" Tigress answers as they both head into the kitchen.

The three students sit in the table enjoying a bowl of steamed rice.

It was peacefully silent until Tai lung let out a loud burp.

"Do you mind? We are trying to eat here!" Tigress yelled at the snow leopard.

"Well excuse me!" He says in a sarcastic tone.

Rin looks at both of them thinking of a brilliant idea.

"This is perfect" she thought as she quickly finishes her dinner.

-END FLASHBACK-

As Tigress and crane quickly make their way to the Jade Palace her head is full of questions.

"Did Po just say what I thought he said?"

As they started running up the steps to the palace.

"Great if we keep this up we will be back there in no time" Crane says with a smile.

They finally reach the gates and decide to split up

"Ok you search Master Shifu's room I got the library" Crane says as they go their separate ways.

Tigress searched the whole room to find…nothing, until she spots a few scrolls under the bed. One by one she removed each scroll until she finds Shifu's little collection.

She smirks at the collection of vodka bottles all empty.

"I'm amazed he hasn't suffered from alcohol poisoning" she thought as she puts the scrolls back and goes to search for Crane.

"Nothing?" He asks

"Nope not a thing" Tigress replies

"Well I searched the entire map section of the library."

"There's got to be another place where he kept it." Tigress thought.

Until Crane had reminded her about the things Po said

"Wait you don't think"... Crane begins

"No it can't be possible Crane its blank there's nothing in the dragon scroll she spoke then went back to thinking.

"Well we can just try" Crane says as he leaves to go to the dormitories.

"Fine but I'll prove you wrong" Tigress says as she follows him.

It wasn't long until they reached the door to Po's room. They just stood there and froze right in front of it.

"You open it" Crane whispers

"Why are you whispering? And you open it!" Tigress says back

"Fine let the guys do it" Crane says sarcastically as he opens the door.

In surprise they fine Po's room nice and clean.

"And we thought she was a total slob" Crane chuckles

"We don't have much time we need to find that map" Tigress says as she searches for the dragon scroll

"How that scroll brings me awful memories" Tigress thought as she continues searching.

-FLASHBACK-

The two teens lie on the floor of Rin's room as they have a meaningful conversation.

"So who do think will get the scroll?" Tigress asks

"I bet it's gonna be you" Rin says with hope. "Yeah right like I would let her over power me!" Rin thinks in her head.

"Well I know for sure that it will be you" Tigress suggests.

"Damn right it will be me!!" Rin thinks again

"Aww thanks buddy" she says as she hugs Tigress

"So now that were here and everyone is asleep let's do what girls do best at slumber parties."

"Which is what?" Tigress says in a confused tone

"Gossiping! Of course!" Rin says sitting up straight.

"So let's chat!" she says finally

"Um ok about what?" Tigress says yet again in a more confused tone.

"I don't know maybe about the people here" Rin says unfolding her plan.

"Um ok? "Tigress says as she lies down

"Ok what do you really think about Shifu?" Rin begins

"I don't really know he's nice, sometimes fun, I have nothing really against him."

"Oh ok" Rin says thinking some more

"What about Tai lung?"

"Ugh don't get me started!" Tigress says in a furious tone

"He is the worst person anyone would ever want to meet! He's disgusting, cruel, stupid, a really bad singer! a-"

"He sings?" Rin asks in surprise

"Trust me at least you haven't heard him in the bath house singing like an 80 year old woman!" Tigress replies.

"Ouch that was harsh" Rin says "but don't you have a soft side for the guy?"

"Absolutely not!" Tigress says crossing her arms on her chest.

"Oh well I always thought you liked him…as in like, like him." Rin says finally coming with her approach

"What?!?!?!" Tigress yelled as she got up from her mat.

"Shh! Tigress you going to wake the whole palace!" Rin says motioning her friend down

"Sorry it's just I can't believe you think I like him!" Tigress says in a soft voice

"I don't think Tigress… I know" Rin says defeating the tiger.

"Ok ok fine I admit it" Tigress says in defeat "when we were eight I sorta had a crush on him."

"I knew it! That's why you always stare at him during training" Rin points out

"Yeah sure but you must promise not to tell a soul." Tigress says

"Ok I promise" Rin says as they pinky swore

-FLASHBACK END-

"It all happened in this room" Tigress thought as she continued searching for the scroll.

"I found it" Crane says holding it up.

"Ok let's see" he says as he opens the scroll. To find it blank

"Ha I told you there's nothing-"

"Wait!" Crane says as he interrupts his friend

"Look" he says as he points at the gold foil that was glued to the scroll. He begins to peal it like a sticker.

"Crane! What the hell are you doing?!?!?!" Tigress says trying to stop him but before she could he pulled the whole part off and turned it over.

"I can't believe it the map was behind the dragon scroll this whole time!" Tigress said in surprise

"Yeah now let's get back before sunset" Crane said as they both exited the room.

"I wonder if they will be here on time" Viper says as she started drawing her name in the dirt."I'm so bored."

"You're not the only one" Mantis said as he leaped on Monkey's shoulder.

"Were gonna go find something to do" he said as they both head in the meadow.

All Po could do was sit and think.

"Did I just tell tigress that I loved her?" Po thought "I hope she didn't hear me" he said to himself.

"Hope who didn't hear? Viper said as she slithered to her close friend.

"Oh nothing just thinking" Po said trying to kill the subject.

"Well I heard something that I was amazed about" Viper said as she got closer.

Po looked at her with his signature "what the hell are you talking about" look.

"It takes a lot of guts to tell a girl how you really feel" Viper says

"Uh oh" Po thought "she heard me?"

"It's ok to be embarrassed" Viper said

"Its nice to finally meet a guys who isn't afraid to tell a girl how he really feels" Viper said as she slithered back to the rock she was on.

"Ok Shifu where next?" Rin says while looking at Shifu with ropes tied around his arms.

"Keep going straight" he said tricking the jaguar.

"Keep going forward!" she yelled at her minion who was driving the bird.

It wasn't long until they reached the two tall stones up ahead Rin quickly knew something was up.

"These are the same stones we passed 15 minutes ago!!" Rin yelled pointing a dagger in Shifu's face

"Don't give me fake directions! Or your little prized student will suffer!" She threatened

"And how will you do that?"Shifu asked"

"Well I have someone watching her right now, and if I give him the permission to he will kill her." Rin said with an evil laugh.

Shifu sighed in defeat as the mechanical bird kept on flying.

Rin smiled as she thought of her accomplishments 11 years ago.

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey Tai!" Rin said following the leopard to the training hall.

"What do you want?" He said in a harsh tone

"Well I just wanted you to wish me happy birthday." She said with an innocent look on her face.

"Why should I? You don't wish me happy birthday. "He questioned

Rin began to make her puppy face. Tai lung hated that look.

"Fine" he sighed "happy birthday Rin" he said

"Thanks! "She said as she walked past him.

"Its not every day she thinks she older just because she turned fifteen." Tai lung thought as he started for training.

Tigress comes in and bumps in to him.

"Hey watch it!" Tai lung says as he glares at her.

"Sorry "she said quietly and walks past him.

"What's up with her?" He asks Rin

"Oh nothing I'll tell you after training" she said as she began her training on the seven clubs.

6 hours of training later Tigress heads off to bed early which gives Rin the chance to brainwash Tai lung.

The two felines take a walk around the palace in the warm breeze.

"So you were going to tell me something?" Tai lung says killing the silence.

"Oh yeah what was wrong with her, well its just that she has a small maybe huge crush on you" Rin says breaking her promise she made the previous night.

"What?!?!?! Your lying there is no way she likes me!" Tai lung says in shock

"Well its true and if you refuse to believe it that's your problem!" Rin says as she gets ready to leave then she turns around again.

"Oh and before you deny it she wrote a small letter to herself of how much she likes you." She said as she walks closer and Tai lung "I'm not stupid I know you like her too."She finally says as she walks away leaving the dumbfounded leopard behind

"She's right he thought in defeat I do like her, but maybe I should see if it's true" he says as he leaves to sneak into Tigress's room.

-END FLASHBACK-

HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER THERES MORE TO COME!

CHEERS!


	8. Chapter 8

"Never have I ever felt so proud of myself" Rin said to herself before she was interrupted by a loud alarm.

"What was that?" She said in shock

The minion was too busy pressing buttons and turning dials to answer her question.

"Master the engines have failed and were out of fuel." The poor minion says

"What?!?! How could we be out of fuel? We packed dozens of them!" She replied in anger.

"Well we only packed one. I checked the storage myself" he said in a hushed tone.

"Who was in charge of the packing?!" She growled

"Xian was master" he said.

"How long do we have?" She asked

"Two minutes" he replied finally giving up on the controls.

Rin quickly ran to the storage and brought back two parachutes, and threw one at Shifu.

"You know how to use these?" She asked the red panda.

"No, not really" he replied.

"Just pull the red string then the blue as soon as your within 200 feet off the ground" she instructed.

The red panda nodded and slipped on the heavy backpack.

"Xian!!!" She yelled

Just then a fat and lazy looking fox walked in and bowed.

"Yes master Rin?" He said but was interrupted by a blow in the head.

"You imbecile! You didn't pack enough fuel tanks!" She screamed

"I'm sorry master I just wanted to take a little nap before we headed off" he screeched in terror.

"You caused almost half of the others their lives" she said pulling out her deadly dagger.

"Master please don't!" he begged "give me another chance!"

"I gave you many chances! And you failed them all!" After she said that he was gone.

Shifu opened his eyes to see blood on Rin's uniform.

"You killed him!" One minion screamed.

"Of course I did I'm a freakin assassin!" She yelled as she got ready to jump but made sure Shifu was ready.

"Master what about us? There are only 5 parachutes left" one minion said looking at the other ten of them.

Rin pushed Shifu out and saw his parachute open. She smiled

"Lets just say last 5 men standing …win" was the last she said before she jumped off.

The minions looked at each other then the parachutes. Then they stumbled at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you see them?"Viper asked from below the tall tree.

"No" Monkey replied from the top.

"I don't get it they should be here by now" Mantis said with a sigh.

"Wait, I see them!" Monkey said as the two figures got closer.

"Finally! I was bored out of my mind" Po said as he stretched.

In a minute Tigress and Crane were at the camping spot.

"Did you find it?" Viper asked in an excited tone.

"Yes we did" Crane replied.

Tigress began reading the map. And her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Po asked.

"We have to go past the Great Wooden Gates of Seasons." She replied

"What in the world is that?" Po asked

"You don't know what it is?!" Monkey asked in amazement.

"Uh no but if someone told me in sure I might get it" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's a forbidden gate that seals the four seasons from each other." Tigress explained.

"When it is open you enter another season." Viper said.

"Thank gods we only have to pass two of them." Mantis said.

"Ok we must get-"

But before Tigress could finish her sentence she was interrupted by and loud explosion from seven miles away.

"What was that?" Crane said in surprise.

"That was Rin's ride to the palace." Tigress answered

"Oh no what about Master Shifu?" Viper said in a worried tone.

"Something tells me that they both survived." Tigress says as she looks closer into the black smoke.

"So what does this mean?" Po asked

"It means we have to get there before she does" Tigress replied.

The furious five and Po began their journey to the first Gate of Seasons, and so was Rin.

"I wonder what is happening at the palace right now" Viper wondered.

"The Emperor is probably freaking out right now" Po said with a chuckle.

But he was right the Emperor was freaking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't understand they should be at least halfway here!" The emperor said with anger.

"Your highness please don't worry they will be here soon I promise you" one of the servants said.

"I just hope so" the Empower said under his breath.

Just then his daughter and the Empress walked in.

"Daddy, me and mother were just at the market place and we couldn't decide on what to buy of my coronation." His daughter said.

"What were you thinking of buying my dear?" He asked

"Well I had my eye on this dress and mother had her eyes on another, we couldn't decide on which to buy so the shopkeeper allowed us to bring both so you can decide." She said with a smile.

"Ok lets see them "he said.

Just then she pulled out two kimonos one black and white the other green and orange.

"How much do these cost exactly?" he asked.

His wife whispered the prices in his ear.

"2500 Yuan???!?!?!" He said in shock

"Each" his daughter said.

He sighed "Khan I may be the Emperor of the imperial palace but this is much too high of a price for me to deal with." He said "I will buy one of them but you must pick the one you like the most." He said with a stern look on his face.

"Ok daddy." She said and looked hard on the two beautiful kimonos.

"I pick this one she said pointing at the green and orange one. But I will wear my red one to the crowning and this one to the party."

The Emperor and his wife nodded in agreement and left the throne.

She sighed and sat on her father's throne, her head still spinning with ideas.

"This is just like my sweet 16" Khan said to herself.

"Your highness!" A servant rushed in and saw Khan sitting in her father's throne.

"Oh Khan I want you to tell your father something." He said

"Sure ok" she said closely listening.

"Well don't be afraid but the Huns are coming and we need the furious five here now!" He began to panic.

"I thought you said you had it under control!" She yelled

"That's what I thought too" he said in a frightened tone "please tell your father" he said then he rushed out.

Khan sat in her throne thinking "this is perfect the Huns are coming and no one to stop them." She thought.

Then an evil smile spreaded across her pretty face.

"Rin you better get your ass here faster" she thought. Then left the throne.

* * *

Uh oh! Khan and Rin are working together!

Not good

I will update soon

Cheers!  R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

It has been 6 hours since the furious five and Po left the forest.

"Can we please take a break?" Po complained, panting loudly.

"I can't believe your asking us that when we just took a break five minutes ago!" Tigress said back.

"How long until we get there?" Viper asked.

"It shouldn't be long." Tigress replied studying the map.

"This is taking forever! We will never make it in time." Mantis said.

"Don't say that we will make it!" Tigress yelled.

"Why do we have to get there in time anyway?" Po asked.

"Because the coronation is on the exact same day as the lunar eclipse." Tigress explained.

"The what?" Po asked even more confused.

"You don't know the lunar eclipse?" Viper said.

"No." Po said.

They all looked at him as if he was crazy.

"The lunar eclipse is when the moon and the sun are aligned with each other." Mantis explained.

Po looked at him in confusion. Mantis signed and tried to explain in a way only Po could understand.

"It is when the moon is on top of the sun." Mantis said sounding like he was talking to a 3 year old.

"Oh ok" Po said finally understanding the terms.

"Stop!" Tigress said all of a sudden.

They did know why she said that until their eyes fell on a 90 foot tall gate.

"This is it" Tigress said in silence.

"What exactly is behind the gate?" Monkey asked.

"The exact opposite of our season." Viper said.

"Ok its summer here….so over there it's."

"Winter?" Po guessed.

"Yeah" Tigress said in surprise.

"So how do we open it?" Crane asked.

"I know I'm starting to sound like master shifu, but that I didn't think about." Tigress replied.

Everyone started looking around the great gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well I think they took that rather well." Rin said dusting her clothes.

Shifu's head was throbbing from the fall.

"Hmmm where are we?" Rin asked herself while taking out a walkie-talkie.

She turned it on and spoke to it.

"Khan? Are you there?" She asked.

"Yes I am and Rin you have to say over." She replied.

"Did you receive the news?" Rin asked

"Did I receive the news what?" Khan replied.

"Did you receive the news OVER!" Rin yelled.

"Yes I did when will you get here?" Khan asked.

"Shortly before the eclipse I hope." Rin replied.

"Good because on that day is when the scroll has reached it full power." Khan said.

Rin hears a female voice in the back round.

"Coming mother!" Khan yelled.

"I have to go my "mommy" is calling me." Khan explained.

"Wait! You promised to give me directions!" Rin yelled in the small device.

But Khan was gone.

"Dammit!" She yelled.

Her minions followed from behind.

Shifu decided to give her the next clue (A/N: I have no clue on what he was thinking by deciding that!)

"We have to head to the Great Gates of Seasons." Shifu said.

"The great gates?" Rin said in surprise.

"I thought it was just a legend. But you proved me wrong." Rin said walking out of the shade.

"Let's just hope we get there first." She said as she kept going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We tried everything!" Po said.

"We even attempted to open it by blowing it up with our explosives! I mean how dumb can we get." Po finished to realize the gate is already open.

"When did you guys open it?" Po asked in confusion.

"10 minutes ago when you started complaining." Tigress said.

"Oh." Po said looking at the frozen land in front of them.

"Well let's get going its getting dark soon" Viper said from behind.

They walked past the open doors into the snowy side, the gate doors slowly close behind them locking them inside.

"Well there's no turning back now." Tigress said as she put away the map.

They walked for an hour. And their muscles became sore.

"Ok I'm so thirsty" Po complained.

"Then eat the snow!" Crane yelled.

"I think we should set up camp here and rest up for tonight." Viper suggested.

"Good Idea." Tigress thought.

They all ran to the wagon and pulled out six individual tubes for each person. They handed Po one and he didn't know what to do with it.

"Um what's this?"

Tigress walked over to him and took the tube from his hands.

"This is your bedroom" she told him.

"What?"

"This is a tent…..inside a tube." She said.

"Ok? Weird." Po said.

Tigress pulled the string from the end of the tube, shook it and threw it next to crane's tent. After that it erupted into a tent with furniture inside.

"Now the problem is how we get it back in the tube." Tigress said to herself.

"Uh thanks Tigress." Po said.

"No problem." she said with a grin and went back to her tent.

Po smiled and headed to the kitchen, he defiantly felt something between them.

* * *

HEY HEY HEY! IT'S ME AGAIN!

NEXT CHAPTER I WILL HAVE Q&A (QUESTION AND ANSWER)

ABOUT MY STORY. CHEERS!




	10. Chapter 10

While the five and Po are in the freezing tundra, the Huns sit in the blazing sun shocked in amazement at the great gate. Even Shifu was amazed for seeing it for the second time.

"It's even bigger than I imagined." Rin said.

She stopped looking at the gate and saw her minions still surprised of the size.

"What are you all standing here for?! Go open it!" She yelled.

They stopped staring at the gate and rushed to go open it.

After many attempts Rin got impatient.

"How long does it take for five worthless dimwits to open a god damn gate?!?!" She yelled in fury.

"Were trying master it won't budge." One of them complained.

Shifu just sat there knowing his students had opened it already; he walked towards the gate and opened it himself.

Rin didn't even notice until one of the minions yelled.

"You could have just opened the gate this whole time?!?!?!"

Shifu just stared at him.

The minion attempted to smack him. "You son of a bi-!"

"Hey"! Rin yelled.

The minion took his hand away and apologized to Shifu.

"I can't risk you trying to kill my personal GPS now can I?" she said in a harsh tone.

That was before they saw the frozen land in front of them. They were already shivering and they hadn't even passed the gate. Once they did they heard a loud bang and saw that the gate has shut behind them.

"There is only one way out of this now…forward." Rin said.

After a few minutes. It was getting dark and they decided to set up camp next to a cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Order up!" Po said as he put bowls in front of the five.

"Man it's so cold I can't feel my legs!" Monkey said.

"Well I can't feel my tongue!" Mantis said

Viper and Crane both rolled their eyes and continued eating their food.

Tigress was just at the table still reading the map.

"Tigress can't you take your eyes off that map for just one minute and eat your noodles?" Po asked.

"No and I don't eat noodles I told you that." She replied.

She got up and walked to her tent.

"I'll go talk to her." Viper suggested and followed her from behind.

The males all shrugged and continued eating.

"Hey Tigress, wait up!" Viper called.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok." Viper said.

"I'm fine thanks." Tigress said hoping the python would leave. But she didn't.

"So what's so important about the map that's worth almost the whole day of reading?" Viper asked.

"I just want to get there on time that's all." She replied.

'Yeah and beat the living crap out of Rin!' Tigress thought

"Something's bothering you." Viper said.

She was right something was bothering Tigress.

"Your right." She said

Yes! Right again I don't know how I do it. Viper thought.

"It's nothing really." Tigress said avoiding the subject.

"No tell me." Viper pleaded.

Tigress sighed." Its just I never knew a best friend from the past could bring me so much trouble in the present." She said while sitting in her tent.

"I understand she ruined one life." Viper said.

"She ruined two." Tigress corrected.

"If it wasn't for her Tai lung would have never went insane, and he would still be alive now." Tigress said.

"But if it wasn't for her, you would have never met me." Viper said remembering the time Tigress and her first met.

"Right." Tigress said then heard a crack sound.

"Po! Get in here." She yelled.

The nervous panda walked in.

"Uh how did you know it was me?" Po asked.

"I can hear faraway." She stated.

"Right." Po began

Viper quickly knew something was going on.

After a few minutes of silence Po spoke.

"I'm gonna go now, night." He said.

"Goodnight." Tigress said and grinned at him.

As soon as he was gone Viper spoke.

"What was that? "Viper asked getting suspicious.

"What was what?" Tigress said getting into confusion.

"You know what I mean." Viper said with a smile.

"No. actually I don't." Tigress said getting into a deeper state of confusion.

"Tigress it's kinda obvious that Po likes you." Viper said with a giggle.

"Say what? No he doesn't! I don't even consider him as a best friend." Tigress said.

"Yeah sure, and I'm allergic to bees." Viper said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're doing it." Tigress said.

"Doing what?" Viper asked.

"The thing Rin did. Please don't do that again." Tigress said.

"Uh sorry, gosh it's like you never gossiped before." Viper said.

"I did once and it ruined my life I don't want to go through that again." Tigress said clutching her knees close to her chest.

"Oh I'm so sorry I never knew." Viper said.

"It's ok let's just get some sleep, it's late." Tigress said and headed for the mat on the floor.

"Ok g'night." Viper said and left the room (or tent).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning was worse than yesterday. It got colder and a blizzard was soon to form. The tents couldn't be packed up because the genius who created tents in a tube never gave instructions on how to get it back in.

"Ok looks like were climbing today." Tigress said.

"Um, why?" Po asked (yet again)

"Well since we can't quite see what's ahead of us we could walk across the cliff to get a better view of everything." She explained.

"Oh ok." Po said and headed for the wagon.

"We might have to leave some things behind." Crane suggested." I can fly a few things but I bet it's all we might need."

"Since we're not climbing far from the ground let's do it." Mantis said.

Crane only grabbed weapons and blankets and buried the rest in the snow just in case the Huns came by.

"Were all set!" Crane yelled.

Let's do this! Po said not realizing the pain he will face later on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the palace the Emperor and Empress sit help the planner plan the coronation, while their daughter goes to the dining room to check if everything was in order.

"These roses won't do." She said

"What's wrong with them?" The maid asked.

"Look at them! They're plastic!" Khan yelled.

"I don't want my guests to think were cheap!" She said.

The maid nodded and told the servant to buy real roses.

Khan smiled and headed to her room, when she was there she lifted a portrait of herself which hid a door behind it. The door led to a secret passage way to a secret room where she held her prisoner which was…herself!

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." She began. "Khan looks like your going to miss your own coronation." She said as she removed the sash that was covering her mouth.

"Its not yours its mine! You will not get away with this Mei!" The real Khan said.

"I already have! Once the scroll is in our hands the whole city will be mine!"Mei yelled. "And there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

"Someone will come and defeat you and Rin." Khan yelled back.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Mei challenged.

"The furious five and the dragon warrior!" Khan said in an angry tone.

"Ha! I'd like to see them try!" Mei replied and pushed a bowl of rice in front of Khan.

"Here you need to eat I don't want my personal slave to die out after "my" coronation." Mei said and left the cell leaving poor Khan in chains.

* * *

OH SNAP! THAT WAS A TWIST!

MORE TO COME! PLEASE REVIEW I'M LOVIN THEM!

THANKS :D


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh…my….god!" Po said as he tried to gasp for air.

"My legs! My arms!" Po complained it wasn't then until he slipped on a patch of ice and did a split which made him yelp in pain.

"My tenders!" He yelled.

Viper shook her head in disbelief. "I knew he was going to feel pain..I just knew it."

Monkey and Mantis rushed to help Po up while Tigress struggled with the mountains rough surface.

'Watch out for the ice it's sharp." She cautioned.

Crane was ahead looking through the horizon. "I see something tall and large." He said from six feet above.

"How long will it take to get there?" Tigress asked the avian.

"At least about two hours, then we will be in the season of spring."

"Good where right on track." Tigress said and walked along the cliff.

Po was rather nervous about the ice, but the sun was out so it didn't matter much soon enough the ice will become slush. But his hands still stung from the snow he was climbing on.

'We will be there in no time." Viper said.

They just hoped she was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the six were on top, the Huns and Shifu were right below (well a few miles away).

The minions groaned under the pressure Rin was putting them under.

"Just a few more miles men and somehow we might get through this." Rin said as Shifu was riding on her back. It's been two days since he ate a real meal, all he had was a few dumplings and actual snow since there was no water. He was starving.

"Let's take a break." Rin said as she set Shifu down on a rock.

"Brother Zuko!" She yelled.

Then all of a sudden one of the minions stood up and bowed to Rin.

"Yes master." He answered.

"I'm going for a walk, I need you to watch Shifu for me."

Zuko nodded and watched as she walked away. As soon as she was gone he let out a soft sigh.

Shifu was in a bigger shock, he couldn't believe Rin had a brother! An older one too.

"Excuse me Zuko, something tells me that you're upset." Shifu began.

"My master tells me I can't socialize with the prisoner." Zuko replied.

Shifu understood what he was going through.

"Well something is upsetting me." Zuko said.

"I see." Shifu said.

"Well to start I never wanted to be a Hun. My father thought I was destined to be one."

"Really? You always seem like your comfortable with being a Hun." Shifu said.

"Well I'm not, way after my father's death Rin wanted to carry on the generation of the Huns. She forced me and my mother. Our mother died months later and we couldn't take it anymore, I became the boss and sent my sister to some kung fu school when she was only thirteen."

Shifu understood how Rin ended up on his door step. And let me guess she ran away two years after that?

"Yes and when she returned she was even more dangerous." Zuko explained. "It was like I psychopath took over her body."

Shifu felt terrible about how he taught her how to increase her strength.

Later Rin returned with a frown on her face.

"Now Shifu tell me what is different about this landscape." Rin asked as she pointed behind him.

He took a look and realized the difference. One side of the snow was smooth and looked untouched, on the other side the snow looked as if a parade was recently there.

"Well do you see anything?" Rin asked in an impatient tone.

"Yes." Shifu said in a worried tone. He's busted.

"So what are you doing helping your students?" Rin yelled.

Shifu was speechless.

"I could kill you right now or your students." Rin challenged.

Shifu didn't say anything.

"But I won't I like a little challenge." Rin said.

Shifu sighed in relief knowing his students will be safe for now.

"Lets get going we don't have much time, the coronation is tomorrow!" Rin said to her minions. They all got up and started to walk the rest of the way.

Zuko inched closer to Shifu to whisper something to him.

"I'm on your side" he whispered to him, then walked away.

Shifu smiled for one second, then followed the rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kahn!" The empress yelled for her daughter.

"Yes mother." Mei appeared from her bedroom.

"Hurry down you need to practice your speech!" Her "mother" yelled from the stairs.

Mei growled and followed her pretend mother own the steps into the throne room.

'If only the coronation was today!' She thought.

After an hour of reciting boring lines for when she takes the crown and the scroll. She went up the stairs and pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"Hello? Rin?" She spoke.

She finally reached the freezing jaguar.

"Y-y-yes?" She shivered.

"Are you almost there? Over." Mei said.

"Yes just another hour." Rin replied.

"Just another hour what?" Mei said.

"Ugh! Just another hour. Over!" Rin yelled.

Mei smiled. She loved annoying Rin just to drive her crazy.

"Be her by tomorrow and bring your strongest men." Mei said

"What best men? they all died in the crash. Didn't I tell you were traveling on foot?" Rin asked.

"They died? Wow never thought you would get rid of those worthless twits." Mei said.

Rin agreed.

"I have to go I need to go with my "father" to the market to get decorations. Bye!"

The line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cold was brutal and dangerous. The six had to walk in pairs, I guess it was Po's lucky day.

"I'm slipping!" Po panicked.

"No you're not panda." Tigress said.

"I was until you caught me." Po blushed.

Tigress quickly pulled away.

Po looked around until his eyes fell on the only thing he didn't want to see. The Huns.

Po didn't want to tell anyone until he found a solution, but it was risky, without thinking about his actions he slowly walked toward Tigress and stomped on her tail.

"Ouch! Po what the hell?!?!?" She yelled on the top of her lungs.

"That's it Tigress keep yelling." Po told her.

"Keep yelling??!?!?! You want to die today don't you?!" She yelled even more.

The rest of the five put their attention on them.

"And you thought they were a good couple." Mantis whispered to Viper.

She hissed at him.

Tigress calm down. Crane said calming the feline down. But it didn't help.

Po was getting scared and stepped away from the fatigued female.

"Why are you moving away?! You like me yelling don't you?!?!" Tigress yelled some more.

Until they heard a loud BOOM sound. Po had created an avalanche, which was headed right for the Huns!

"There now they will never catch us." Po said with a proud smile on his face.

Tigress understood his plan and calmed down. But something was wrong about his plan.

"Po I have to say that was brilliant." Po's smile lit up. "And stupid" she finished off.

"Huh?" Po asked in confusion.

"You created an avalanche which was pretty smart but the problem is it will land on the Huns which is good but also on Master Shifu." She explained, everyone stopped cheering. She had a point.

Po's smile faded away. 'I hate it when she's always right.' Po thought.

* * *

SORRY TO END THE CHAPTER AT THIS RATE

THINGS ARE GETTING GOOD ISNT IT?

JUST TO INFORM YOU I WILL CREATE SOMETHING CALLED

WITH ALL MY HEART Q&A R&R!

CHEERS! 


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you guys hear something?" Rin asked as soon as hearing the violent rumbling behind them.

"Uh no master." One of the minions said while carrying the supplies.

It wasn't long until she saw a chunk of snow fall off the giant mountain.

"Did any of you make a noise?" She asked with fury.

'No master we didn't make a sound." Zuko said.

"We're not alone." Rin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we gonna do?" Monkey said panicking.

'Who do you see down there?" Crane asked Viper.

"Well it's kinda hard to make out." She said squinting down at the small figures.

"Hurry the avalanche is coming!" Tigress warned.

"Ok, ok I see….uh Master Shifu on uh….someone's back." Viper said.

"Who is he on?" Crane asked.

"Well I can't seem to make out his face." Viper said struggling to see the small figures below.

"Great! We won't get to him in time." Monkey said.

"Yes we will, there's a dent in the mountain it will take a while for the snow to fill it up before it gets to them." Mantis said.

Po was rummaging through the pack to find a telescope.

"Found something!" Po said.

"Hand it over." Viper said holding out her tail.

"Um I wouldn't say hand because you're a snake and snakes don't have-"

"Just give it to me!" Viper hissed.

Po handed her the telescope and backed away.

"Hmm well I see..Rin…uh random guy…Shifu….another random guy….Zuko!?!?"

Viper was in shock.

"What?!?! Let me see!" Tigress said grabbing the telescope from the python.

"It really is Zuko!" Tigress said with excitement.

"Ok I'm ok with these people I never heard of popping in like this, but who the hell is Zuko?" Po asked (yet again).

'He was a friend of ours he worked at the market, he would sometimes come over to bring us snacks." Viper said.

"He taught me how to make my very first almond cookie." Monkey said.

'Um I'd hate to break this little moment in the past but..A stampede of snow is about to kill our master here!" Tigress said ruining the moment.

"Now we have 5 enemies and 2 friends down there. How do we get them u here?" Crane asked.

Tigress' ears lit up, and she smiled..Well a little one.

"Well if only we had a friend with wings, who could fly them up here before they get crushed." Tigress said.

Everyone was looking at Crane who denied the idea.

"Oh no! No way not in this life time!" Crane protested.

"Do you want to go the rest of your life not knowing how to fight?" Viper said.

'Yeah the Kung fu academy sent you to the Jade Palace for a reason, to learn kung fu." Mantis said.

"Yeah and if you don't learn they will send you packing." Po said.

"And you will go back to what you once were…..a janitor." Tigress finished.

Cranes head flooded with the awful memories he had there.

"Ok, ok fine I'll do it, but it will cost you a certain price."

"How much?" Tigress asked.

"500 Yuan." Crane said with a smirk.

"Deal." Tigress said and watched the avian fly away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok listen up you waste of good oxygen! If I don't see you all moving I with shred you to smithereens!" Rin yelled at her minions who were struggling to move the big wagon away from the mountain.

"Listen Shifu I know how to get away from here." Zuko whispered.

"How?" Shifu asked.

"Well first we could Intoxicate the minions and trick Rin and say that I'm taking you to the bushes to pee, while were there we make a run for it!" Zuko said.

"Zuko how is that going to work?" Shifu said.

"Well-"

Before Zuko could finish the avalanche was headed right for them!

"Run!" The minion yelled they dropped the wagon and took off.

"Where do you all think your going? You spineless fools!, its just-"

The eruption got louder which shook the trees around her.

"Do you hear flapping?" Zuko asked Shifu.

They turned around to see Crane headed right for them.

"Finally! Someone to save us!" Zuko said.

Crane grabbed both of them and saw Rin chasing him from behind, but she wasn't chasing him…she was running away from the snow. But she didn't make it the avalanche covered each and everybody that was left on the ground. Crane smiled at the sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You made it!" Viper said.

"You should have seen yourself you were like swoosh! in the air! And you dodged all the bad guys and they all got buried it was awesome!" Po said.

Crane gushed.

"Master, are you all right?" Tigress asked.

"Yes thank you." He replied.

"Oh sure don't worry about me, I'm fine!" Zuko said with a goofy smile.

"Wow you guys grew!" Zuko said looking at his friends.

"Yeah you grew too…by an inch." Tigress replied.

"Yeah I try to keep it real." Zuko said flexing his muscles in her face.

Po had a jealous look on his face, he looked at his flabby arms and sighed.

"So now that Rin is out of the way we won't have to worry about and competition." Monkey said.

"Oh really? You see the thing with Rin is that she can survive almost anything." Zuko said.

"She is irresistible, you can bury her in rocks and she wouldn't die." Tigress said.

"That avalanche was a tiny thing." Zuko said.

This made Po angry. 'How dare he insult my idea!' Po thought.

"Well we better get going students we don't have much time." Shifu said.

They all agreed and began walking the rest of the way. Zuko inched closer to Po and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry I won't try to steal your girl." He said and walked on.

Po froze at the spot. 'How did he know that I liked her?' he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rin? Hello?" Mei said while struggling to get a hold of her partner.

"Maybe she's too busy to speak to me." Mei shrugged and headed down the steps where she found a note on her 'fathers' throne.

Khan,

Me and your mother went to go find guards to protect the scroll. We won't be gone for long make sure to remind me to get rid of whatever is making that awful thumping sound below your bedroom.

We love you future empress.

Mei frowned at the note and stormed up the steps to her bedroom, opened the secret passage way, and ran down the steps.

"I can't have you ruining 'my' chances of being empress of eastern China by having you making so much noise!" Mei yelled at her prisoner.

"What's the matter? I thought nothing bothers you." Khan said.

"Just keep it quiet until tomorrow." Mei said.

"Would it kill you to have a little sense in you?" Khan asked.

"What do you mean?" Mei said.

"Well my parents will find out sooner or later that you drugged me and tied me to chains in a dark dusty room." Khan said.

"Keep going." Mei said.

"And they will find out what's different about me...I mean you." Khan says

"Which is?" Mei said.

"I have I birth mark on the back of my head the size of a Chinese symbol which means love." Khan finished.

"Why thanks for telling me that Khan now while you get excited for me tomorrow, I'm going to convince 'my' parents that I'm you."

"As you wish." Khan said.

Mei frowned at the cheetah and walked away.

Khan smiles while being left alone in the darkness.

* * *

HEY HEY HEY!

ITS ME AGAIN HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

AND GOOD GUESSING ABOUT THE AVALANCHE SURVIVAL BLACK RAIDER!

WITH ALL MY HEART Q&A COMES TODAY!

CHEERS! 


	13. Chapter 13

"30 more minutes Po, just 30 more minutes!" Po said.

"We know your exhausted Po but we must keep going." Shifu said. He was a bit worried about if they will get there in time, it was getting dark soon and they weren't even past the next gate.

"Master, what will happen if we don't get there in time?" Viper asked.

'Must she always follow the bad side of things?' Tigress thought.

"All we can do is hope." Shifu said and went back to focusing on the path.

"Well here's a thought how about we take a break for a little while, I'm beat." Zuko said slowing down on his pace.

"Wow he really IS like Po, except he can fight." Viper said.

"Hey! I can fight." Po said in surprise.

"Po, killing someone by flexing your pinky is not fighting." Monkey said.

Tigress was about to explode." CAN YOU GUYS STOP TALKING FOR JUST ONE GOD DAMN MINUTE!?!?" She yelled.

Everyone's face froze in shock.

"Ok, fine jeez!" Zuko said calming her down.

Everyone decided to stop talking for five minutes so Tigress could think.

3 minutes passed by and Po broke the silence.

"Hey did you guys notice how long we haven't talked?" He said cheerfully.

Everyone groaned.

Another 10 minutes passed in silence. This time Tigress broke the silence.

"Uh Master?" Tigress said poking Shifu.

"Not now Tigress." The meditating panda said. "Not until were there."

"But master." She interrupted.

"Not now!" He yelled.

"Ok, fine see you later." She said and walked away.

'What did she mean by that?' Shifu thought. That was until he heard movement around him, strange movement. As if someone was running towards him. Then he heard gasps. He opened his eyes in shock to see Rin standing before him. She began to laugh.

"You thought you could get rid of me?" Rin cackled

"I didn't think that. As a matter of fact it wasn't my idea." Shifu said.

"Nice going Po." Mantis said.

"Oh, I see the dragon warrior did that. I believe you." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well he sorta thought of it." Viper said.

"And who created the avalanche?" Rin asked.

"Well…Tigress did." Po said.

Tigress glared at him.

"Tigress? Did that? Well of course she did she used to yell at me with that voice. Did I mention I almost had surgery in my ears because of her?" Rin said

"Enough! Why are you here?" Shifu asked in anger.

Rin sighed. "Well all my minions died and I needed someone to keep me company on my way to the palace." She explained.

'Ugh! I hate it when she acts so innocent.' Tigress thought.

"Plus I can't live without my personal GPS." She finished.

Tigress was about to blow up if she didn't get one minute of peace. She hasn't slept in two days and nights.

"Look Rin." Tigress began. "I'm not in the mood for your B.S. right now ok?"

"Aww didn't get enough sleep?" Rin teased.

"Just move." Tigress said quietly.

"I don't think I'm gonna." Rin challenged. The rest stepped back knowing this was going to get ugly.

"I…said…MOVE!!" Tigress yelled and shoved Rin to the side, almost pushing her off the giant glacier.

"You better watch it!" Rin said catching her balance.

"Rin just leave her alone for once." Zuko stepped in. "You're always out to get her."

"Why don't you stay out of this?" Rin yelled back. "Tigress likes it when I mess with her."

"Get out of my face!" Tigress screamed.

"Master do something." Viper whispered to Shifu. But all he did was watch.

"This is her problem not mine." Shifu said.

Rin moved closer to Tigress' face. "Make me." She said.

"Oh snap!" Po said. He loved a good girl fight.

"Rin please leave her alone." Zuko protested.

"You know what Zuko? You just don't know how to mind your business!" Rin yelled back as she thumped him in the head.

"You know what Rin? You've been a pain in my ass the moment you stepped into my life!" Tigress yelled.

"Uh oh this is gonna get fighty." Viper said. The rest just stared.

"Not to worry Tigress won't kill her…yet." Crane said covering his eyes with his wing.

"Somebody has to stop this." Monkey said sneaking a peek at Po.

"What? Me? No I can't they will tear me to shreds." Po said.

"Do you want to get to the coronation in time to become a hero again?" Mantis asked.

Po did like the feeling of being important.

"Fine I'll do it." He said as he got off the rock he was sitting on, and then he turned once more to the five. "Um if I don't make it out alive, Crane you can have my room."

"Sweet." Crane said

"Ladies, ladies please let's not fight." Po said.

"Po get out of here!" Rin yelled.

"Don't you yell at him like that!" Tigress defended.

Everyone gasped in shock. Why was Tigress defending Po?

"Why don't you just go make out with your dead boyfriend!" Rin yelled back.

A loud gasp filled the air. And Tigress' eyes were wider than Po's belly. It was filled with hate and absolute anger.

"You did not just say that!" Po said.

"I just did!" Rin challenged.

"Somebody shoot me!!" Shifu said

Tigress just sighed and turned around. "Po step back." She said.

Po stepped back without question.

She turned back around and kicked Rin in the face, which sent her flying a few feet back.

"Dayum!!!" Monkey said covering his mouth.

Rin got up and shook the pain off her and pounced on Tigress, scratching her in the face.

Tigress pushed her off and bicycle kicked her in the chin and punched her in the mouth.

"Dang she Chris Browned you!" Po cheered.

Rin ran back far away, then ran back almost flying on her jet pack.

'Why didn't I notice this before?' Tigress thought.

Rin came closer now but she wasn't headed for Tigress, she was headed for Shifu again!. She swooped over Tigress and bent down to pick up Shifu who was now under her grasp.

"Tata losers see you at the coronation tomorrow!" Rin yelled then she disappeared into the grey clouds.

* * *

YO YO YO! WASSUP!

SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SO SOON MY COMPUTER KEPT CRASHING. ANYWHO

2 MORE CHAPTER LEFT UNTIL THE SEQUEL!!!!!

YAY YA HAPPY? I KNOW UR HAPPY!

CHEERS


	14. Chapter 14

"Wow that's a big ass gate!" Monkey said.

Everyone looked at him in a confused way.

It was the day of the coronation and they finally reached the next gate. Of course Tigress didn't sleep again!

"Well we made it…how do we open it?" Viper asked.

*sigh*"look over there!" Tigress yelled.

The others turned around and saw nothing, then turned back around and the gate was open!

"How did you-?"

"Don't ask." Tigress interrupted.

They entered the gate and a burst of warm air filled their bodies.

"I never felt so alive!!" Po praised.

"Welcome to spring." Tigress yawned.

They continued walking into the land.

"Wow look at the pretty grass, sweet scented flowers, gorgeous birds….makes me sick!" Zuko cried.

* * *

"Wow I look stunning." Mei said to herself as her groomer brushed her fur.

She was getting ready for the meeting her "father" had arranged before her coronation, which is four hours from now. She wore a blue silk gown with yellow ribbons in the back.

"Princess." One on the servants said. "Your father wants you downstairs for the meeting."

"Very well tell him I'll be right there." Mei said and signaled the servant to leave.

After she was sure the servant was gone she went down her secret passage way with a large bag.

"Khan wake up!" She yelled her prisoner awoken and stared at her with her silver eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! Here wear this." She said as she tossed the bag to her.

Khan opened it, and in her surprise she found a key and next to it was a gold kimono. "What is this?" She asked.

"It's your clothes, I'm letting you out in two hours and you will stay in "my" room until I tell you to come out." Mei instructed.

"What makes you think I would follow your instructions?" Khan asked.

"Because if you don't my little friend will put you in your place." Mei responded as Khan snuck a peek at a large rhino with a sword standing at the door.

"Fine. I'll do it, but my senses tell me that your plan will fall apart." Khan said.

"I doubt it." Mei said and left the cellar.

* * *

"Rin what are we doing here?!?" Shifu asked wondering what the hell he was doing in a shopping mall. They finally reached the city and decided to buy some disguises.

"Look unless you want to get caught by the guards I would find myself something to wear, you look like a terrorist." Rin said.

Shifu looked down at his ensemble and agreed with her he did look like a terrorist with his torn and tattered clothing.

"Now go over there and find something to wear, I'll be waiting and don't try to sneak off, cause I'll find you." Rin warned.

Shifu agreed and left to find better clothing praying his students will show up soon.

* * *

"Thank god!" Po yelled. "We made it!"

"For sure we did." Viper said.

"Ok now that were here let's rest for a while." Crane suggested.

"You guys go ahead I need to eat." Tigress said.

Zuko nudged Po with his elbow and whispered in his ear. "Go with her" he said. Po nodded.

Zuko turned to follow the others, while Po went to go make his fourth move.

"Uh hey Tigress, I was wondering…uh if you…would uh." Po stuttered.

"You want to come with me?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, sure." Po said with a smile.

They both decided to go to a tea shop first.

"Wow this is nice…what is this?" Po asked.

"Its green tea." Tigress explained.

"Ohh." Po said. "Tastes weird."

"You're not used to tea or something?" Tigress asked.

"Not really." Po said.

"Ok now that were here, honesty time!" Tigress said.

"What about honesty?" Po asked hoping to avoid this conversation.

"I'll go first so you could understand." Tigress began. "When you first stepped into the Jade Palace I was jealous of you."

"You were what? Jealous of me?" Po said in a shocked tone.  
"Yeah. I was." Tigress said. "Your turn."

Po shivered. "I don't really have anything to confess about."

"Oh really? Then why did you really come here with me?" Tigress asked.

'Holy crap! She found out!' Po thought.

"Well?" Tigress said.

"Ok, ok you found me out." Po began. "I came because I sorta like you."

"Wow… like me?" Tigress said.

"No like, like you." Po said.

Tigress' eyes grew wide.

"Yeah shocked I know." Po said.

"Actually I knew a long time ago." Tigress said.

"What?!?!" Po screamed.

"Shh! You're disturbing the restaurant!" Tigress hushed.

"How did you find out?" Po asked.

"I heard you say you loved me back at the forest." She explained.

Po's mouth hung open like a treasure chest.

"Well if we have anymore confessions I think we should get going." Tigress suggested.

Po agreed and followed Tigress out the restaurant and went to a nearby shop to find some disguises.

* * *

"Ah, that was a long meeting." Mei said as she reentered her room after two hours of sitting in a hot room.

She unlocked her room and found Khan on her bed reading a book.

"Wow your early, it's good to see that." Mei complimented.

Khan continued reading her book as Mei went into her bathhouse and ran a bath.

Khan closed the book and looked outside and saw arriving guests entering the ballroom.

She couldn't let Mei take this from her, her only chance to become Empress. It was her turn to take action.

As she awaited her chance to escape she waited for the rhino to be out of site so she could escape through the window.

30 minutes passed and the rhino finally left his spot to take a break. Khan opened the window and dropped the sheets she tied together to make a rope. She carefully climbed down and made her way into the town.

* * *

Ready both the females said as they got out the bathroom.

"Wow… you guys would defiantly pass as Chinese dancers." Mantis said.

"Thanks." Viper said as she saw the males all wearing suits.

"Viper, I hate wearing this I feel a breeze that doesn't feel right." Tigress said as she struggled through her tight red kimono.

"Don't worry Tigress it's supposed to feel like that." Viper said as she straightened her friend's posture.

"Ok guys here cover your faces." Zuko said while handing them both fans.

"Wow Zuko where did you pick up this idea?" Po asked.

"I watched it in Mulan." He replied

A shower of silence filled the room.

"Anyway let's go the coronation starts in an hour." Monkey said.

* * *

Shifu and Rin just finish shopping and heads toward the palace.

"Lets split up you go the short way I'll take another way. And don't blow my plans." Rin said and left Shifu in the district.

Shifu continued walking until a dagger was pointed right next to his neck.

"Hands up!" The voice said.

Shifu looked up and saw a male fox, standing in a position as if he needed to pee really badly.

"What are you doing?" Shifu asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm mugging you!" The fox roared.

"With that stance?" Shifu said with a low chuckle.

"I know you your one of those kung fu freaks." He said.

"What do you mean?" Shifu asked.

"I saw them a few minutes ago. Let me tell you the fat one should wear that size clothing." He laughed.

"Where did you see them?" Shifu asked eagerly.

"They were on their way to the palace for that princess' coronation. Let me tell ya she's cold hearted"

"Thank you and here." Shifu said as he gave the mugger gold coins.

"Thanks." He said and left.

"There's still a chance." Shifu said to himself.

* * *

"You know you sorta look kinda pretty in that outfit." Po said to Tigress.

"Let this be the last dress I ever wear." Tigress said.

"Then what will you wear on your wedding day?" Viper asked.

"Pants." Tigress replied.

Viper gave her a disgusted look and kept going. Until she bumped into a complete stranger.

"Oh I'm sorry." Viper apologized.

"No it's my fault." The stranger said then looked up.

"Oh my gosh! Your highness what are you doing here?" Viper asked.

"I was looking for you guys." Khan said.

"Why? Are you worried?" Po asked.

"Yes I am you all know Mei right?" Khan asked.

"I heard of her." Monkey said.

"Well she stole my part of princess now she's about to steal my title of Empress." Khan explained.

"Why is she doing this?" Crane asked.

"She and I used to be friends, and she betrayed me over a silly trick." Khan said.

"What did she do?" Po asked.

"She tried to match me up with a boy I hated." Khan explained

"I can relate." Tigress scoffed.

"Let's get going before its too late the eclipse is almost here." Khan said.

They looked up in the sky and saw grey clouds forming.

"It's time." Po said.

* * *

1 MORE CHAP.!

SEQUEL COMES JANUARY!

CHEERS


	15. Chapter 15

Back at the palace the ceremony has begun.

"Hurry!" Khan cried. "We don't have much time."

"What are you talking about we have plenty of ti-" he stopped until her saw that the moon was half way across the sun. "I rest my case." He finished.

They entered the first gate then froze seeing two giant rhinos guarding the next one.

"Ok Viper go!" Khan said.

"Do you really want me to flirt with them?" Viper asked.

"Unless you don't want to get inside and save the day." Khan answered/

Viper sighed and slithered toward the two giants.

"Um excuse me." Viper said sweetly.

The two rhinos faced their attention to Viper.

"I lost my way and I need some help." She continued.

"Wow she's good." Po said.

"Yeah." Monkey agreed.

"I'll be happy to escort you." The first rhino said.

"No! I'll be happy to escort you." The other said.

"Uh oh this can't be good." Crane said.

"Time for plan B." khan suggested.

"I'm on it." Tigress said and walked over to the gate.

"Wow, another one for me and one for you." The first rhino said.

"How about none for you" Tigress said.

"Oh, I like em feisty." The second rhino said.

"Ok that's gross." Viper said.

Tigress grew impatient and knocked both the rhinos unconscious by one blow in the head.

"That's one way to settle it." Khan said and continued walking past the gate.

* * *

"LET THE CEREMONY BEGIN!" One on the servants yelled as the crowd cheered.

The priest placed a golden statue of the city in Mei's right hand and The Book of Truths on the other, it was time for her to recite her speech.

Rin was in the corner wearing a geisha mask to hide her identity.

As soon as her speech was complete the priest held the crown above her head.

* * *

"Ok you guys split up." Khan said. "Po with the guys. Viper and Tigress search the west wing. We have to find Rin."

They nodded and went their separate ways.

Khan went towards the garden where the coronation was held.

The crown was now on Mei's head and she was about to receive the Imperial Scroll. It wasn't until the priest noticed something odd.

"Where is your right hand man?" He asked.

"My what?" Mei asked in an impatient tone.

"Your husband." He said.

"Oh, don't have one." She replied.

"Well I'm sorry but unless you are married you cannot become Empress." The priest said.

This pissed Mei off big time.

She snatched to scroll from his hand and pushed him away.

"I say I get scroll now, marry later!" She yelled.

"Khan! What has gotten into you?" The Emperor asked.

Before she could answer Khan came and kicked Mei over.

"Khan?" The Empress asked.

"Mother!" Khan cried and hugged her.

"Who is this imposter!?!?!" The Emperor asked pointing at Mei.

"This imposter is your new Empress." Rin answered as she emerged out of the shadows.

The crowd gasped as they saw Rin remove the mask.

"She the member of the Huns Clan!" One of the guests yelled.

"Guards! Arrest them both!" The Emperor yelled.

"It will be you who should be arrested!" Mei yelled back as the scroll grew red and changed them into servants behind bars.

"Mother, father!" Khan cried.

"And what's a palace without your very own maid!" Mei said as she changed Khan into an obedient maid.

The males showed up and were ready to fight.

"Rin take care of those twits over there." She ordered.

Rin and four other guards did what they were told.

* * *

"You four get those guys, the Dragon Warrior is mine." She said and charged for him kicking him in a small area next to a cliff.

Po blocked her punches and kicked her twice at the same spot. She fell back and uppercut him in the jag which sent him flying to the ground, he couldn't get up all he could feel was unbearable pain.

"Haha!" Rin laughed "you think you can defeat me?" She said as she pinned Po down.

"Get off of me!" He screamed.

"I would but, it ends here Dragon Warrior." She said as she lifted a heavy rock, prepared to drop it on him.

"Let…him…go." Tigress said from behind.

"Oh my god! Tigress is wearing a dress!" Rin said in shock.

"You're going to be wearing bruises in a second." Tigress shot back.

Po got up and stepped away.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Rin asked.

"Finishing what we started 11 years ago." Tigress answered.

"Alright then let's finish this." Rin said then jumped over a rock and prepared to kick her in the face, but Tigress grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground.

Rin got up and punched Tigress in the nose, Tigress dodged Rin's next attack and punched her in the stomach.

Rin fell back and ran towards Tigress about to throw her death punch aiming right into her heart she was a few inches away and before you could blink Tigress stabbed Rin in the side with the dagger she secretly stole from her.

"You bitch!" Rin yelled.

"Aren't I always one?" Tigress said and kicked Rin in the jaw sending to the edge of the cliff, she lost her balance and pulled Tigress' arm declaring that she should die with her.

Tigress was now holding on a thick branch while Rin was dangling from her legs.

"What are you doing?" Tigress asked.

"If I'm going down, you're coming down with me!" Rin yelled.

"You really want to die this way?" Tigress asked.

"You pushed me to it." Rin answered.

"Tigress hang on!" Po yelled from above.

"Like I have a choice!" She yelled back.

"Stop kicking me!" Rin yelled.

"You know how much I hate you right now, you deserve to die." Tigress said. "Luckily I'm not that type of a person."

The branch got lower making them sink. Rin looked down and saw sharp rocks waiting for her to fall on them.

"You know what? Death won't be so bad after all." Rin said.

"Are you crazy?" Tigress asked.

"Yes I am." Rin said as she loosened her grip.

She was losing blood fast and her vision was blurring. "I'm dying" she whispered.

"Rin stop it your scaring me!' Tigress yelled.

Rin's grip loosened even more as the branch started to snap in half, they started to fall until Po jumped in a grabbed Tigress' arm.

"I'm dizzy." Rin said as she tried her best to see.

"Hang In there." Po said.

"I can't I want to die." Rin said.

"Is she drunk?!?!" Po asked.

"She's finally seeing reality." Tigress answered.

"See you in hell Tigress." Rin said as she let go of her leg and fell to her death.

"She's gone." Tigress said.

"That's what you wanted right?" Po asked.

'No, she was my best friend." Tigress answered.

"Are we next?" Po asked.

"I hope not, and in case we do die I just want to say that I love you too." Tigress said.

"Aww, tear." Po said.

Crane flew in and saw his friends dangling from a cliff. "Need any help guys?" He asked.

"Gee Crane what does it look like?" Tigress said.

Crane lifted them off the broken branch and set them on the ground.

"We just fought the guards, but the eclipse is almost here! And Mei has the scroll."

They looked at the sky and the moon was a quarter across from the sun.

"Let's go." Tigress said.

* * *

They reached the palace which changed from green and red, to black and red with the sign of the Huns on it. The scrolls glow grew larger, and Khan was still under the spell.

"Hey look at her necklace." Po pointed out.

It was a necklace with a black gemstone.

"It's probably what is controlling her." Crane said.

"We need to destroy it." Tigress said.

"Not if we destroy you first!" Zuko yelled from behind. His eyes were from jade green to fiery red.

"She got to him." Tigress said.

Viper snuck from behind and started choking Po.

"Viper get off of him!" Crane yelled.

The snake hissed at him with her glowing red eyes.

Tigress grabbed her from behind, knocked Zuko to the ground and tied Viper around him.

"That should hold them." She said.

"Look! Their wearing that necklace too!" Crane said.

Tigress pulled them off and stepped on them.

Zuko's eyes changed back to jade green and Viper's changed back to blue.

"Wow that was weird!" Zuko said shaking his head.

"I'll say." Viper replied.

"Let's go!" Po said and they ran toward Khan, who was fanning Mei.

Zuko came from behind and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream, he dragged her to the corner

"I don't feel a fan blowing me!" Mei screamed.

Tigress snatched Khan's necklace and smashed it, and Khan's eyes changed back to silver.

"Thanks you guys." Khan said.

The Emperor and Empress were in a cage that was hanging over a pool of molten lava.

"We have to save my parents!" Khan cried.

"We can't the eclipse is starting!" Po cried.

"I'll hold Mei down and you take the scroll." Tigress said they nodded and followed her directions.

Mei noticed the panda and ordered her guards to capture him, this was part of the plan.

Khan attacked Mei by jumping on her back and choked her. Mei elbowed her on the stomach and pulled her over her head.

"Khan how did you break my spell?' Mei asked.

"You know what? I believe you should be giving me that scroll now." Khan said.

"That's it! Where's Rin?" Mei asked.

"Dead." Khan answered.

"I'm not scared of you." Mei said.

Tigress got a large vase and smashed her head from behind. Mei was out cold.

"Khan hurry read it!" Po cried as the guards got ready to stab him.

The moon was now aligned with the sun and a beam of green light shot towards the scroll. A green barrier filled the room. Khan opened the scroll and read the only words that showed up "YOU MUST BELIEVE".

"That's it?" Khan asked. But it wasn't finished. The beam turned red and shot Khan's body. Mei woke up very angry. She attempted to kill her.

"MEIKOSTU!" Khan yelled in a deep manly voice.

Mei froze. It wasn't Khan who was talking, it was the very first Emperor himself.

"YOU HAVE DISTURBED THE WORLD OF TODAY AND THE NEXT FOR TOO LONG!" He continued.

"YOU WILL RECEIVE A PUNISHMENT SO BRUTAL YOU WOULD CHOOSE DEATH INSTEAD!" He finished.

"BUT SINCE YOU'RE A LIVING BEING CAN BEGIN BY SIX YEARS IN CHOR GOM PRISON!" He said.

Khans eyes opened and they were bright green, she pointed her finger at Mei and an army of spirits came and carried her away.

The beam disappeared and the floating cheetah fell to the ground. The spell was broken. And everyone turned back to what they once was.

* * *

"You did it!" Po said as he hugged Khan tightly.

"Hey don't kill my wife!" Zuko yelled playfully.

"Your what??!!?" They all yelled.

"Did you actually think I would be crowned Empress if I wasn't married?" Khan said.

"Uh, well no." Tigress said.

"Ok then." She finished.

"Khan!" Her parents came in their royal clothes. They hugged and kissed their daughter happy to see her again.

"How did you know it was me?" Khan asked.

"Well we noticed one thing, everyone knows that you have a birthmark on your shoulder that means peace." The Empress explained.

"I'm just glad you recognized me." Khan said as she hugged her parents back.

"If it isn't too late we could continue where we left off." The priest said.

"Of course." The Emperor said.

The coronation began and the furious five were seated in the V.I.P area.

Khan finished reciting her speech and was crowned. The priest held the scroll and gave it to Khan.

"All Hail our Empress Khan Hiroshima!" He cried. The crowd cheered and bowed to their new Empress.

"This calls for and after party!" Khan said. "At the Jade Palace!" She said.

The crowd cheered even louder.

"Hey come to think of it where is Master Shifu?" Po asked Tigress.

"I'm right behind you." He answered

Po jumped. "Where were you all this time?" Po asked.

"I was watching the battles, I have to say I'm very proud of you all." He said.

They bowed to their master.

"Now let's go home we have a party waiting for us." He said and walked away.

"This time were taking the portal." Shifu said.

They all had blank looks on their faces.

"You mean there was a quicker way to get here?!?!" Tigress yelled. "I haven't slept in three whole days!"

"I know but the way you took was a lesson. Patience. And you all needed to know more of each other." He said.

"Well I guess." Po said blushing.

They watched at Shifu created a portal out of thin air, and it was open. "One by one" he said.

* * *

They each jumped in and they were at the door of the Jade Palace. In an hour Khan and her parents arrived with many guests. The party began.

It was dark and the party was still going there was a full moon and Po was at the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Hey stranger." Tigress said as she sat next to him.

"Did you ever notice how pretty the moon looks?" Po asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"This party won't die would it?" He asked.

"Nope, I bet some people would be passed out all over the place. I blame Shifu for taking out his Vodka." She replied

"Me too." Po laughed.

"Hey remember when you hated me?" Po asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Well do you still hate me?" He asked.

"No." she said.

"You know something? I haven't called you something mean at all today." She said.

"Is that weird"? He asked.

"No, I haven't stopped calling people mean names ever since I was fourteen." She said

She leaned over and kissed Po on the lips.

"What was that for?" He said.

"For saving me." She said and turned away to leave.

"And who knows I think I'll accept having another boyfriend." She said.

* * *

"Stop drinking!' Khan yelled as her father kept jugging down the drinks.

Zuko shook his head. "One more and he's gonna have the hangover of his life!" He said as Shifu approached him from behind.

"Zuko, I have been thinking about this and you and Khan have been accepted to join the Jade Palace."

"Really?" Zuko said excitedly.

"Yes, you deserve it." Shifu said and walked away.

"Zuko? Zuko. Baby? Breathe!!!" Khan yelled.

Zuko took a breath and his smile wouldn't break.

"Wow, honey I would love to join but I have a city to take care of." Khan said.

Zuko's smile disappeared.

"But I could take some days off and train with you." She finished.

His smile returned.

* * *

Viper and the rest of the five rested below the stars.

"That party is finally over!" Mantis yelled.

"Yeah, that Emperor drank all the beer!" Monkey said.

"I stole some before he could finish it." Viper said.

"You guys are a bunch of alcoholics." Tigress said.

"And proud of it." Crane replied.

"This was the best day ever!" Po cried.

"Yes it was." Tigress said.

Soon after that they all fell asleep.

* * *

"Get off of me!" Mei yelled. As the guards of Chor Gom prison chained her across the floor.

"Your not going anywhere for the next 6 years!" Vachir yelled.

"I will get out!" She yelled back.

"Not under my watch!" He said as the guards placed the turtle shell on her back. He locked the key and the needles pierced her back paralyzing her.

"Anything else you want to say?" Vachir asked.

She said nothing.

"Good." He said and left Mei to face the six years she owes.

* * *

THE END!

AWESOME STORY HUH?

SEQUEL INTO THE BLUE COMES JANUARY 2010!

CHEERS!


End file.
